MAGNET
by Fujo no Shiree-sama
Summary: Songfic of MAGNET by Vocaloid   3  Alfred x OC, Rated M for sexual words, ONESHOT!. Ho, AruShi, I love Arushi *blush*   3  PS. for Alfred's fans, don't open this, you'll be overly jealous to Shion-chan :P


**..xXxXxXx..**

_I'll always love you_

_With you on my side forever_

_I will never let your hands go_

**..xXxXxXx..**

"_Tolong…"_

Desahan-desahan kecil terdengar dari ruangan kecil itu.

Gelap…

Sangat gelap…

Dua orang itu tenggelam dalam hasrat cinta yang sangat dalam

Tidak memperdulikan dunia sekitar yang mencari mereka…

"_Aakh.. Sakit…"_

**..xXxXxXx..**

_Put your trust in me_

_I will make your life more beautiful than ever_

_Don't shout out the reality_

_Don't wake me up from this dream_

**..xXxXxXx..**

"_Jangan.. jangan pergi dariku.."_

"_Hahh.. Hahh.."_

Di antara rasa sakit, takut, malu, bingung, dan… cinta, dua orang ini tidak bisa melepaskan satu sama lain…

Dunia terasa terlalu lebar bagi mereka…

Mereka tidak mau terpisah…

"_Senpai…"_

**..xXxXxXx..**

_Please embrace me with all of your strength_

_Don't let go of my hand_

_This butterfly may leave us_

_But I won't let you the same with it_

**..xXxXxXx..**

"_Hentikan.."_

"_Hahh.. Hahh.."_

Seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain.

Keduanya terlihat kelelahan dan terengah-engah

"_Sakit?"_

"_Senpai, kumohon hentikan.."_

**..xXxXxXx..**

_I've always hated what people said, 'Past'_

_The sadness and tortured feelings are back_

_But without it_

_I will never meet you…_

**..xXxXxXx..**

_**Flashback:**_

Penerimaan murid baru St. Deimon Academy. Sekolah khusus para murid ternama dan hanya orang-orang pilihan yang boleh masuk ke tempat itu. Para pelamar akan dites oleh para murid paling berkualitas di sekolah itu.

Salah satu orang yang men-tes adalah Alfred F. Jones. Murid pintar yang memiliki daya tarik dan penyebab banyaknya wanita yang ingin masuk sekolah itu. Ia memang kadang terkesan 'bodoh', namun hatinya tidak mudah terikat oleh seseorang.

Hingga akhirnya, ia men-tes seorang anak perempuan dengan IQ tinggi dan pemilik darah bangsawan Wang, Shion Li Mikasa.

Alfred langsung terpesona dengan mata merah cherry Shion yang memikat, kulit putih pucat yang bersinar dan terlihat mulus, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan proporsional, rambut hitam kecoklatan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya dan bibir merah jambu tipis yang menggoda.

"Kau diterima!"

"Eh?"

"Kau diterima, Mikasa-san," ujar Alfred sambil tersenyum lebar. Shion menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan mendengus. "Segampang itu?" tanyanya, mengingat lelaki berkacamata itu belum menanyakan satu pun pertanyaan padanya. Alfred mengganti senyumannya dengan seringai nakal.

"Kau tidak perlu kutanyakan macam-macam," ujarnya. "Kau punya darah Wang Yao 'kan? Seharusnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi." Shion tidak menjawab dan segera berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," ujarnya. Alfred dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangannya. Shion menarik kuat-kuat tangannya dan membanting tubuh Alfred yang digenggamnya.

'_BUAKHH!'_

Alfred merintih saat tubuhnya menghujam lantai keramik putih itu dengan keras. "Argh, sakit!" rintihnya. Shion memberikan wajah seram padanya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Jangan mencoba bermain-main denganku!" ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik yang kelam. Alfred hanya menyeringai senang karena berhasil membuat gadis itu marah.

Lalu, Shion menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Alfred. Alfred menepuk badannya dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ternyata kau cukup menarik juga ya? Shion-chan…"

**..xXxXxXx..**

_I will never leave you_

_That's my promise to you_

_Give me your everything to pay that_

_And I know we can be together.._

**..xXxXxXx..**

**Now…**

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku lapar!"

Shion terdiam melihat laki-laki berkacamata yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia memelas dengan manja dan hal itu cukup membuat Shion muak.

"Kalau kau lapar tidak usah memberitahuku," ujarnya. "Aku tidak butuh sikap-sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan begini!" Alfred menyeringai. Lalu, ia melihat tumpukan buku yang dipeluk gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, muncul ide mengerikan.

"Itu buku-buku apa, Shion-chan?"

"Buku-buku hukum," gumamnya. "Sial, apa gunanya aku belajar begini!" Alfred mendorongnya ke tembok dan membuat Shion merintih sedikit.

"Sakit! Apa maksudmu!" bentak Shion dengan geram. Alfred menyeringai nakal dan hal itu hampir membuat Shion ketakutan. "Berhubung, aku pintar dalam hal itu," ujarnya sambil berbisik di kuping gadis itu. "Apa kau mau 'kuajarkan'?"

Shion masih menatapnya dengan datar. "Aku tidak berniat minta tolong dengan orang mencurigakan sepertimu," ujarnya. "Tidak, terima kasih!"

Shion berjalan dengan ketus menuju kamarnya di asrama. Alfred diam-diam mengikutinya. Tentu saja untuk yang selanjutnya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

**..xXxXxXx..**

_I want you to know how I feel right now_

_I want you to realize that I'm obsessed to you_

_And if I have you in my hand_

_I'll never let you fly away_

**..xXxXxXx..**

Shion terduduk diam di hadapan meja belajarnya. Rasa kesal menggerogotinya saat melihat tumpukan buku-buku hukum di hadapannya. Ia membanting meja dengan kedua tangannya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Ia pasrah. Kesal dengan pelajaran tambahan yang menurutnya tidak penting seharusnya ia meminta tolong Alfred? Tapi, reaksi lelaki itu sungguh mencurigakan.

Tiba-tiba, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Alfred. Kakak kelasnya itu sangat menyebalkan dan sangat merepotkan. Ia memang pintar, tapi sikap-sikapnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia berkelas, setidaknya pada Shion.

Tampaknya, ia menyadari perasaan Alfred yang terobsesi padanya. Tapi, Shion yang berpikiran tegas tidak akan membiarkan orang seperti Alfred mengganggu pikirannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Shion menggeram kesal dan berjalan dengan ketus menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintunya, ia langsung memasang wajah masam saat mellihat siapa di hadapannya.

"Sen..pai.." sial, dia mengucapkan kata-kata terkutuk dan tidak pantas ia gunakan pada Alfred. Lelaki bermata biru cerah dan berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

Shion masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang daun pintu agar siap membantingnya saat kakak kelasnya menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanyanya. Shion tidak menjawab. "Tidak usah," ujarnya. "Aku akan berusaha sendiri." Shion segera berbalik dan siap menutup pintunya. Namun, Alfred dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Shion dan menariknya.

Saat Shion memutar kepalanya, bibirnya dikunci dengan bibir Alfred. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan mencoba mendorong Alfred kuat-kuat. Tapi, nampaknya Alfred sudah banyak berlatih, sehingga ia tidak akan bergerak bila Shion mendorongnya kuat-kuat.

Kecupannya yang awalnya manis dan hangat berubah menjadi ganas. Alfred melumat bibir gadis itu seolah itu adalah buah cherry segar yang manis. Ia memaksa lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut Shion tapi gadis itu menolak.

Alfred yang kesal menggigit bibir gadis itu dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Alfred memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu dan menjelajahi mulutnya. Ia mengajak 'main' lidah Shion namun, gadis itu _masih_ terlalu kaku untuk diajak 'bermain'.

Alfred meneruskan 'perang'nya tanpa menyadari bahwa Shion berusaha keras untuk mengambil nafas. Alfred melepasnya dan tampaklah benang-benang saliva yang ada di antara mulut mereka. Shion terengah-engah.

Alfred dengan sigap menutup dan mengunci pintu yang daritadi masih terbuka sejak 'permainan' mereka. Alfred melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping gadis itu dan menciumnya lagi. Shion mencoba menolak, namun, ciuman Alfred begitu hangat dan menggairahkan.

Ia terjebak di antara 'ingin' dan 'tidak ingin'. Karena tidak puas, Alfred mendorong Shion ke kasur. Shion tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri karena kekuatannya sudah habis ditelan Alfred dengan satu ciuman panas.

Alfred membuka kancing bajunya, membuka kemejanya dan melepas kacamatanya. Yang tersisa di tubuhnya hanya celana panjang yang belum saatnya ia buka. Shion menutup matanya dan mencoba bernafas. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

Namun, Shion terpaksa menelan kenyataan saat ia mendapati bibir hangat Alfred lagi-lagi melumat bibirnya. Tidak puas di bibir, Alfred menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu, dimulai dari leher.

Ia menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat leher gadis itu dengan semangat dan tanpa ampun. Ia membuat banyak _love-mark_ di tempat itu, menandakan kalau gadis itu miliknya.

Shion mendesah pelan saat lidah Alfred menjilati tengkuknya dan semakin ke bawah. "Jangan.." desahnya. Alfred tidak memperdulikannya. Tangannya dengan bebas melepas kancing baju dan membuka celana gadis itu dengan cepat.

Shion merasa malu untuk sementara, namun ia disadarkan dengan 'serangan' lelaki itu yang lain. Lelaki itu menjilati dadanya, menggigit dan menarik-narik tali bra-nya hingga terlepas. Alfred dapat mendengar detak jantung gadis itu yang tidak karuan.

Dadanya naik turun mengikuti desahan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Hal itu membuat Alfred lepas kendali. Ia menginginkan gadis itu lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia sangat tergoda dengan kulit pucatnya yang mulus dan bau mawar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Benar-benar indah. Benar-benar perfect. Gadis itu bagaikan lukisan terindah yang belum pernah Alfred temukan di dunia. Alfred menjilati dadanya dan makin ke bawah, hingga mulutnya hampir sampai di 'area pribadi' milik Shion.

Shion menggigil bukan karena angin malam yang tiba-tiba datang dari jendela yang terbuka, tapi, saat Alfred memasukkan jarinya ke daerah kewanitaannya. Satu jari hanya terasa menggigil, tapi saat Alfred memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan ketiga, Shion mengerang kesakitan.

Tubuhnya terasa terbakar dari bawah. Ia menggenggam erat kain seprai sambil mencoba menahan sakit. Ia mengerang kesakitan, namun Alfred tidak memperdulikannya. Alfrd sendiri sudah merasakan 'miliknya' menegang, namun, ia mau Shion yang membukakan celananya.

"Sakit," erang Shion. Ia tidak tahan dengan siksaan itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang namanya 'sex' itu bisa sangat menyakitkan. Shion mengerang makin keras. Ia benar-benar kesakitan. Akhirnya, Alfred menarik kembali jarinya dan menjilatnya. Ia makin ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuhnya gadis itu.

Meski ia merasa sedikit kasihan, ia tidak mau 'permainan' ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia mengecup bibir gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Ia mengelus rambut coklat gadis itu dengan lembut. Shion sudah merasa tenang, namun, ia tahu untuk yang selanjutnya akan lebih sakit.

"Shion, giliranmu," ujar Alfred di kuping gadis itu. "A.. Apa?" tanyanya dengan lemas. "Giliranmu untuk menyerangku," jawabnya dengan seringai nakal. Shion awalnya merasa tidak enak, namun untuk membalas perbuatan Alfred tadi, ia menuruti ucapan Alfred.

Shion membuka dengan paksa ikat pinggang dan celana Alfred, hingga mereka berdua benar-benar tidak tertutup apapun. Shion duduk di pangkuan Alfred dengan kakinya memeluk pinggang lelaki itu. Tangannya memeluk leher lelaki itu dan menyerang bibirnya dengan ganas.

Shion cukup ganas jika berurusan dengan balas dendam. Ia melumat dan menggigit bibir lelaki itu. Ia bisa merasakan 'milik' Alfred menegang saat ia melakukan serangannya. Alfred yang bahagia karena gadis itu sudah mulai mengikuti 'permainan'nya mendorongnya lagi ke kasur.

"Seranganmu hebat juga ya," ujar Alfred sambil menatap perempuan di bawahnya yang sudah kehabisan nafas. "Aku sudah capek," desah Shion. Alfred menyeringai nakal, tanda ia tidak mau berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Ia memosisikan kedua kaki gadis itu di pundaknya dan mulai memasukkan 'miliknya' ke daerah kewanitaan gadis itu. Shion mengerang keras saat rasa perih menghujam tubuhnya saat Alfred mencoba memasukkan 'milik'nya itu.

"Aaakh… Sakit! Alfred!" erang Shion sambil menggenggam erat seprainya. Lalu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir di bagian bawahnya. Gawat, Alfred mengeluarkan 'cairan'nya dan mulai memenuhi 'milik' Shion.

Shion ingin berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Namun, kenyataannya tidak. Ia benar-benar kesakitan dengan 'permainan' ini. Air matanya membasahi pipinya karena sakit yang amat sangat.

Melihat gadis itu menangis kesakitan, Alfred langsung mengecup bibir gadis itu dan mengelus rambutnya. Shion sudah mulai merasa tenang, namun ia benar-benar kesakitan. Tubuhnya serasa terbakar dari bawah.

Akhirnya, karena sudah mencapai klimaksnya, Alfred pun kelelahan. Ia mengeluarkan 'milik'nya dari 'milik' Shion dan terjatuh lemas di tubuh gadis itu. Shion terengah-engah. Ia lega Alfred hampir mengakhiri penyiksaan ini, namun kali ini, ia keberatan dengan tubuh Alfred yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"Hei, berat, bodoh!" desah Shion karena sesak. Alfred tidak memberi jawaban. Tampaknya ia juga kelelahan. Ia terengah-engah dan Shion dapat merasakan nafas hangat Alfred di lehernya.

"Sungguh, aku capek sekali," ujar Alfred sambil terengah-engah. "Tapi, jangan menimpaku begini!" desah Shion sambil terkulai lemas. "Dada-mu nyaman sekali sih," ujar Alfred sambil menyeringai. "Ya sudah, aku lepaskan."

Alfred menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Shion dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal. "Aku masih belum selesai, bodoh!" ujar Alfred. Di tengah kamar yang gelap itu, Alfred hanya bisa melihat mata Shion yang berkaca-kaca.

Hah, gadis itu memang kesakitan. Alfred mencium kening gadis itu sambil menikmati wangi mawar dari rambut dan tubuh gadis itu. Namun, ciuman kening membuatnya bangkit lagi. Alfred memindahkan mulutnya ke bibir Shion dan melumatnya lagi.

"_Kenapa…"_

Shion menerima 'permainan' awal Alfred. Namun, ia tidak tahu kalau untuk yang selanjutnya, Alfred akan membuatnya sangat kesakitan. Alfred membalikkan tubuh Shion dan membiarkan dada bidangnya menempel di punggung gadis itu.

"Kau mau.. AAAAKH!" Shion berteriak kesakitan saat Alfred memasukkan 'milik'nya ke lubang belakang gadis itu. Shion memukul-mukul kasur dengan tangannya, dan mencoba menahan sakit. Alfred menciumi punggung gadis itu yang berwarna putih pucat.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi," ujar Alfred sambil tetap menciumi punggung gadis itu. Shion bisa merasakan cairan milik lelaki itu memenuhi bagian bawahnya. Shion tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya merasa sakit yang amat sangat dalam satu 'permainan' itu. Air mata gadis itu menetes lagi membasahi pipinya. Alfred melakukan sesi _'In-Out'_ sambil menggerakkan pinggang gadis itu. Shion merasakan sakit yang amat sangat karena sesi itu.

Ia merasa terbakar. Rasa sakit itu benar-benar melebihi rasa sakit dari semua penyiksaan yang pernah ia terima.

"He.. Hentikaann.. ALFRED!" erangnya sambil memukul-mukul kasur tanpa ampun. Alfred mencapai klimaks-nya untuk yang kedua kali dan merasa lelah. Ia mengeluarkan 'milik'nya dari lubang belakang gadis itu dan terjatuh lemas di samping gadis itu.

"Sa.. Sakit…" desah Shion sambil mengatur nafasnya. Shion mendesah kesakitan karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa perih, terutama bagian bawahnya. Alfred mencium gadis itu lagi. Kali ini, kecupan itu hangat dan menenangkan.

Air mata gadis itu tetap mengalir. Meskipun ia mulai merasa tenang, ia kembali disadarkan dengan kenyataan.

"_Kenapa aku di sini, melakukan hal ini dengan Alfred? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ada yang tahu kejadian ini? Aku.. Aku takut… Sungguh…"_

**..xXxXxXx..**

_Why are you crying?_

_Don't you know that this is the beginning of our love life?_

_Remember my promise_

_That I will never make you cry…_

**..xXxXxXx..**

"Masih kesakitan?" tanya Alfred dengan lembut. Shion menangis makin keras. Alfred memeluk gadis itu dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"_Daijoubu…_" bisiknya di telinga Shion. "Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Shion tenggelam dalam hangatnya pelukan lelaki itu. Dadanya yang bidang terasa hangat. Ucapan lelaki itu pun terasa sangat lembut. Tubuh gadis itu terguncang. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dengan kenyataan.

**..xXxXxXx..**

_Why are you scared?_

_Stop thinking about the past and future_

_It's only us right now_

_There's nothing to be worried about_

**..xXxXxXx..**

Di tengah kebingungannya, Shion pun tertidur dalam pelukan Alfred. Entah karena lelah menangis atau demi menghilangkan rasa sakit. Alfred tersenyum lembut dan memeluk gadis itu lebih erat. Ia mengecup keningnya dan menutup matanya.

"_Jangan takut…"_

**..xXxXxXx..**

_This seems to be magnet_

_That will never leave each other_

_I don't want you to leave me_

_The world is too big for us_

_If you leave me, I'll find you again_

_Because without you, there's no reason to live anymore_

_You are everything in the world for me_

**..xXxXxXx..**

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaaa~~~<strong>

Oh yeachh, tak menyangka Shiree-sama suka beginian~ *innocent smile*

Overly obsessed with AruShi XD

Review please, but no FLAME yeach?

**Disclaimer: The noble, The man, The genius behind Alfred's super handsome face.. The HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

**PS. Alfred's fans, I know you guys are upset and overly jealous to Shion-rii. But NO FLAME~ :P**


End file.
